


Gravestones (Dorothea)

by Freaky123



Category: cirque du freak
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky123/pseuds/Freaky123
Summary: Annie remembers some memories and speculates on the past as she cleans her brother’s gravestone.





	Gravestones (Dorothea)

Annie sighed and dusted off the tombstone that she remembered more than the person who rested beneath it. 

“Hi, Darren,” she said softly, “how are you up there?” She didn’t expect an answer, and per usual he didn’t answer. 

She grabbed the thick brush and the cleaner before setting to work. 

“Darius celebrated his first birthday yesterday,” she whispered softly, “and he loved his cake. It was chocolate with vanilla buttercream- your favorite, and his too. And you were the first word he ever said- Darn.” A tear slid down her cheek, but it was mostly from the cold. 

She couldn’t remember anything from him besides the last kiss. She was half-asleep when she allegedly remembered him kneeling down and kissing her cheek. She chose to remember it as real, because that’s the older brother she chose to remember. 

There were rumors- spread mostly by Steve- that he faked his death to become a vampire, and that was painful to hear. It spread across the town like wildfire because that’s what small towns are for. 

After the funeral, and when she was old enough to, she researched Larten Crepsley and found interesting material supporting Steve’s theory. 

1- A clipping of a magazine that ordered the execution of a Larten Crepsley in 1798 Bristol, England, for the murder of a foreman named Traz. It took a little bit of digging to find, but she persisted after finding failure after failure. 

2- Numerous receipts from a casino owner named Tanish Eul about co-owning a casino in Paris during WWII. In her mind they had to be the same person- it even mentioned the vivid orange dye that Traz dipped their heads into. 

3- The painting that hung in their hallway. It was of their neighbor’s great-great-great grandparent- Alicia Dunyk and Larten Crepsley. The old woman- their daughter- would tell Annie stories whenever she asked about Larten. Her name was Sylva, and she had long since passed. 

Annie was unsure of what everything meant, but she knew one thing- the dead (and undead) should be left to Rest In Peace. If Darren was a vampire, then he would either tell her or not. She shouldn’t waste her time wishing for a response she knew she wouldn’t ever get. 

As for the now clean gravestone, she patted it fondly. Her older brother who used to give her swinging piggyback rides, who kissed her cheek before dying, rested beneath here. And she would continue to clean it until he either returned or she met him in heaven.


End file.
